Lemon Shortcakes
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: This is going 2 b a bunch of oneshots or 2shots filled with lemony yaoi goodness! 1st Chap:L leaves Light for ten months to work on a case and comes back home earlier than expected to find Light in a rather awkward position... lemony goodness ensues!


**Hey! I know I should start working on **_**Instructions **_**right now but I couldn't help but post this up :D This is going to be a bunch of lemony one-shots or two-shots so enjoy the smut! Some of the stories may be AU and the characters may be OOC**

"**This" is talking and 'this' is thinking **_**this**_** is flashback**

**Warning: Yaoi duh… mostly alternating between Light x L or L x Light. PWP graphic lemon boy on boy ect.**

**This Chapter: LxLight AU Light was accused of being Kira in this story but was never really Kira Higuchi was. Light never picked up the death note in this chap **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. If I did this ^ would have been the plotline and this \/ would be an after story.**

_Early_

*...*...*

It had been a year since the Kira case ended. After Higuchi had been caught L released Light from the handcuffs and had stayed in Japan for a couple of months spending time with Light as he finished his studies. After a while Light decided to get an apartment and shared it with L for the time being. The tension between the two grew over the month and was about to break until L was called on a case and had to leave Japan leaving a very sad and lonely Light. Of course he never told this to the great detective, that would have led to an intense interrogation on why he would be sad and a very embarrassing confession.

It had been ten months since L left and that fact alone made Light worried and scared. Light hadn't been allowed to keep in touch with L due to safety reasons and so had no idea whether or not he was still alive. Light mentally cursed L as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Since L left Light finished his studies and started working at the police headquarters with his dad to keep himself busy. Even though L had cut off all contact with him for the whole ten months Light tried to figure out where he was and what case he was working on. One thing Light was sure on was that L was far much better at covering his tracks now. Even before Light actually met L he started trying to track him and his cases down in an attempt to one day find the great detective. Was that a tad bit stalkerish and creepy? Yes, but that fact didn't stop Light from trying and succeeding to get L's whereabouts. Unfortunately his expertise on tracking L down caused him to be L's number one suspect for the great Kira case. L had handcuffed himself to Light so that he could have a 24-hour surveillance on the student prodigy. This led to a rather thick _tension_ (wink wink) between the two genii. Since both parties however had pride the size of the moon they never really got around to confessing to each other. Moving In together after the Kira case even made said tension worse. Light wasn't ready to accept he fact that he swung the other way yet but couldn't help but feel his heart clench when L told him that he would have to leave Japan to work on another case. It's safe to say though that when L left Light, Light became as friendly as a fire-breathing dragon.

"Hey Light?"

"What is it Matsuda?" Matsuda backed away about two feet and Mogi who was about 20 feet away from them cringed. He could feel the iciness in Light's voice from over there. Maybe Matsuda is a lot braver than most people thought…

"Uhh… There's a call for you.."

"Tell whoever's calling to leave a damn message." Light rubbed his temples in annoyance. He was an even worse mood than before due to the memory of L just blatantly leaving him behind in Japan to worry about him. Wait why was he so worried? L can take care of himself and besides it's not like they were a couple or anything. L can leave all he wants without feeling too bad since they were just friends… Light felt his chest tighten at the last thought.

"Actually I think you'll want to take this call now." Matsuda could hardly suppress the grin just dying to break out on his face.

Light raised his eyebrow and took the phone nonetheless. "This better be pretty damn important Matsuda."

As Light went to the phone room he looked behind to see a madly grinning Matsuda behind him. What the hell got into him? Light reached for the phone and placed it by his ear. "What is it? Whoever you are make it quick I don't feel like wasting my time for too long." Light had no problem saying this. If it was any of his family member they would have called his cell phone, not the main phone.

"Isn't that a bit rude Light-kun? If I remember correctly you were quite a respectable young man." Light froze as he heard that voice.

"L? Wha- where are you? How are you I mean?" Light blushed at the slip-up and his tone of voice. He sounded like a worried wife for God's sake!

"Still trying to stalk me huh Light-kun?" He could hear the humor laced in L's voice. As much as he wanted to yell at the arrogant detective he couldn't help but feel happy about hearing L's voice again. Wasn't that corny…

"Are you still working on the case?" Light tried to hide the fear in his voice but he knew L knew him way too well to miss the slight change in his voice. He didn't want L to be away anymore…

"No the case is finished. I'm coming back to Japan in three days." The words 'three days' echoed through Light's mind and it took a good five seconds for Light to find the ability to form words again.

"Really? That's great! You should have told me earlier so I could have had a chance to fix the place up haha!" Light tried to sound cheerful, he was extremely actually, but he was nervous. Why he was nervous he didn't feel like figuring out and instead tried to figure out how he was going to prepare the apartment before L came back. Sure it was always clean but he wanted it to be extra clean for L.

"That's good to hear. I have to get going now, see you in three days!" As Light heard him hang up the phone he couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. "Three days…"

As Light walked out of the phone room everyone noticed his rather happy demeanor. Whispers and mumbles around the room were heard since most of the people there haven't seen Light smile that much in almost a year. Only Matsuda had a look of happiness and understanding. 'I knew it!' thought Matsuda as Light passed by him. He had been hoping that L would come home soon, he could tell Light missed the detective so much just the day after L left for a new case. He just wished at least one of them would drop their pride and confess to each other soon…

Light walked to the front of the office and spotted his dad at his desk.

"Hey chief, I'm gonna take off for the next week I already finished my work ahead of time." Light grabbed his keys and his coat and saw his father nod and smile lightly. When Light went out the door Soichiro saw Matsuda grinning madly at him. Soichiro smiled back knowing why both Matsuda and Light were in such a good mood all of the sudden and chuckled lightly. "Took him long enough to come back home, Light looked like he was about ready to kill someone earlier today." Matsuda chuckled at his chief's statement.

..

…

..

When Light got back to his apartment he scanned the living room, kitchen, and the small library for any signs of mess. He scoured his whole penthouse apartment (L was very generous when helping to pay for the apartment) and it took him a grand total of five hours to clean. When he finally just had to put away a few chip bags and emptied the trashcans he went to the room where L stayed before he left for the case. It seemed clean enough, Light would always dust all the rooms of his large apartment so he didn't have to worry about cleaning the rooms too much. As he checked all the cabinets and the closet he saw a white shirt hanging on a hook inside the closet. When Light picked up the shirt he could tell it was Ls. 'He probably forgot about it when he left..' thought Light. For some unknown reason Light had the sudden urge to smell the shirt, just to see how dirty it was of course. As light smelled the shirt his mind buzzed. 'It still smells like him a little…' Light smelled the shirt again, burying his nose in the soft cotton fabric. 'I forgot how good he smelled… he must have worn this a lot if his scent still lingers on it...' Light sat on the edge of the bed and hugged the cloth while blushing profusely. 'Why do I like his scent so much? This isn't normal for people who are supposed to be just friends right?… Why am I so warm right now?…' Light turned an even redder color when he saw a small bulge forming in his pants. 'I guess I really do like him more than just friends then… Damn him! Making me all hot and bothered just by smelling his shirt!' Light looked down at his hard-on and then at the shirt of the object of his affection. Then Light looked at the bed sheets. 'Well… I still have two more days, and I was already planning to wash these sheets and his shirt so I guess I wouldn't hurt…' Light cursed himself at how he was acting and blushed furiously at what he was about to do to relieve himself of his little _problem_. 'Damn it! I'm as bad as Misa when she was still obsessed with me! No, I'm worse actually!', thought Light sourly and proceeded to remove his shirt.

*...*...*

As L looked around he smiled softly as they passed by To-Ho University. 'Ah… such memories.' When L saw the apartment complex coming to a near he felt his heart beat faster. He was three days ahead of schedule! When he called Light before he regretted it because as soon as the call ended he knew he had to see Light right now. Since Watari could tell how anxious L was to see his old friend he made special arrangements so that he could fly him back to Japan as soon as possible. "L we are here."

L smiled at Watari, not that creepy awkward grin but a soft smile. "Thank you Watari, you may take a vacation now if you like." "Thank you."

When L got inside the building he practically ran to the elevator and started deep breathing inside. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Light-kun…' of course his mind betrayed him and retorted back 'It's _because_ it's Light-kun you idiot…' L started running scenarios in his mind of how Light would react. Maybe he'll be happy and welcome him back with open arms? 'Yeah right, there's probably a 7% chance of that…' L cringed at his own mind's retorts. Maybe he'll kick L out until he finished cleaning the place. L chuckled at the thought. But then L somehow created the worst scenario his mind could muster. 'He might be well _busy_ with someone right now since he thought I was coming in three days still… He is an attractive young man after all…' L felt his heart clench at the thought. He long ago realized he felt love for the auburn haired man but was too afraid about how he would respond. That's actually why he came earlier. 'I need to tell him today.' Thought L. 'Now or never.'

As L opened the door with the spare key under the mat he heard something that made his chest clench. He heard Light moaning. Loudly. He nearly ran out of the apartment until he realized that only Light's shoes were by the side of the door. L knew just after a few months of living with Light how much of a clean freak he was and he wouldn't let anyone in the apartment without them taking their shoes off first. L quietly took off his shoes and started tying to follow where the moaning was coming from. He remembered where Light's room was and was confused when he saw the door wide open with no one in the room. Then L checked the bathroom. No one. L scratched his head and started walking to the library. 'Maybe he has a book fetish? But then again who would jack off in a private library…' L blushed at the image of Light flushed and panting in the library with his hands down his pants. 'Calm down L, you don't want to scare him off when he sees you and you have a hard-on.' Stupid brain. On his way to the library he passed by his old room and froze when he heard a particularly loud moan coming from inside. The door was slightly ajar so he peaked through to see what was going on inside. His eyes nearly fell from his head and his soon-to-be-gone hard-on sprung back to life when he saw Light Yagami, the proud Light Yagami, on his old bed wearing _his_ old T-shirt while jacking-off. In just his old t-shirt. L couldn't tear his eyes away from the tan beauty as he pumped himself with his right hand and fingered himself with his left. L bit his lip to stop the a moan erupting from his lips. The sight was too much. For about 30 seconds L was perfectly content on watching Light fondle himself until he him heard moan his name.

"Ngya….hnnn…oh god L…L more… haa…."

Against his own will L tore his eyes from Light and pushed open the door. Light stopped as he heard the door creak open and was frozen when he looked into the familiar onyx eyes he longed to see. L almost giggled at how Light's changed from a look of pleasure into a look of pure horror and embarrassment. "L? What…but y-you said…three days… w-why" "I couldn't wait to see you" Light looked up with big brown doe eyes and L had to stop himself from taking Light right then and there; he had to tell Light that he was more than in lust with him.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this please forget everything you just heard or s-"

"Light."

L went to the front of the bed and bent over to place his hands on Light's shoulders. L looked deeply into the caramel eyes before pressing their lips together for their first kiss with each other. Light stiffened and looked with wide eyes at the pale face before him. L was kissing him. Light moved back slightly parting their lips. He immediately missed the warmth of L's soft lips upon his own. "L?" asked Light in a soft voice. He wanted L more than anything but he needed to know why he was doing this. Was it just because he somehow turned on L and needed a good fuck? He visibly saddened at the thought. He didn't want to be just a one-time thing for L. "W-why did you do that?"

L looked Light deeply before turning his face away blushing. 'Idiot, isn't this what you came rushing back for? So you could tell him?' L mentally scolded himself. "B-because, I…I care about you a lot a-and I really wanted to see you for a long time but I couldn't. If I came back before my mission ended I wouldn't have been able to go back to it. I just missed you so much… The mission was originally supposed to last at least two years but I just wanted to see you so badly. Watari let come back just to see you b-because I think he knows that I… well I love you…a lot…" When L didn't hear anything he looked down and hid his face with his bangs. 'I-I guess I heard wrong… he doesn't love me back does he?…' when more silence followed he removed his hands from Light's shoulders and started walking towards the door. "I'm sorry…" He turned away before Light could see a tear run down his face. When Light finally snapped back to life from the confession he saw L walking towards the door. 'Wait where is he going? He's not leaving me again so easily this time, I'm gonna make sure he stays home this time!' Light lunged himself from the bed and grabbed L by the wrist. When L turned around he was shocked to see Light close in for a rough and passionate kiss. He soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Light's waist as Light wrapped his arms around L's neck. L became brave and started to massage the bottom of Light's lip. Light opened his mouth and moaned when he felt L's tongue massage his own. L pushed Light back on the bed a climbed over him locking their lips once more. The two fought for dominance though neither of them cared who won. When the two finally parted for air Light looked up to L with half-lidded eyes. "Why did you start walking away?" L grinned and kissed Light on the lips quickly. "Because I thought you didn't want me." Light gave L an are-you-serious look before reaching behind Ls head so he could push the raven-haired man's lips back on his.

L moved his hand to Light's thing and started massaging the soft skin. He traveled his hand up and began to lift up the white shirt off Light. He ran his hand over the taut stomach and thin sides. When he reached one of Light's soft buds he gave it an experimental roll between his fingers, after all this was his first time doing anything like this. "Aah! L!" L took this as a sign to continue and began rolling and pinching the soft bud. Light arched up to the touches and tightened his grip on L's hair. 'It seems he is very sensitive there…' thought L. He removed his lips from Light's and started to drag his tongue against his jaw and down his neck. Light craned his neck so that L could get better access. When L felt Light's pulse under his tongue he gave the sensitive area a soft bite causing another string of moans to erupt from the smaller male. L removed the cotton fabric from Light and chuckled inwardly as he was reminded how Light was wearing his old shirt. He licked down Light's chest and started to lick at his nipples until it was pick and erect. As he descended lower he noted at how little hair Light had on his body. He smirked as he saw Light junior standing in attention.

"My my, exited now are we?" "S-shut up…" Even though he had humor in his voice L could tell that Light was slightly nervous. "Do you want me to continue?" L went back up to eye level with Light when he said this. He wanted to make sure that when Light told him the answer he really meant it. He didn't want to force Light if he wasn't ready for this.

Light blushed as kissed L gently, "Yes, you're the only person I would ever want my first time with." It was L's turn to blush; Light responded to him with such love and truth, it made his heart flutter. Before L could go back to his previous activities Light tugged on his shirt lightly asking L to remove the offending article of clothing. L smiled as he watched Light ogle his now shirtless chest. Light ran his hands over the toned chest and rested them on L's heart, feeling it beat softly. L's eyes softened at this and held Light's hand closer to his chest. Light muttered something causing L to push his face closer to Light's. "What was that?" Light looked to his side and muttered, "I can't believe you thought I was Kira, I would never want to stop this heartbeat…" Before Light knew what was happening L began kissing him furiously and pinned his wrists above his head. "W-wait..." L immediately stopped and looked at Light. "What is it?" Light blushed and stated plainly, "Your pants are still on. I kind of want them off…" L chuckled and resumed ravishing Light before slowly removing his pants. He inched the denim down his hips slowly making Light whine from the wait. It was just too fun teasing him!

When L was fully exposed to him Light couldn't help but gulp at the size of his soon-to-be lover. 'How the hell is that going to fit in me?' Light thought. L saw the worry in his eyes and gave a chaste kiss to Light. "It'll feel uncomfortable at first but I promise it will feel better later on." Light's eyes widened slightly before he looked away blushing. "I'm fine… just hurry up please…" Light still had some pride left. L muttered something along the lines of "cute" causing Light to glare at him before L descended down to Light's most private parts. He licked Light's shaft from base to tip causing the man underneath to moan loudly. "Oh god L…" L licked along the slit before taking his member into his mouth. Light nearly yelled his name and grabbed L's hair. L had to hold on to Light's hips to steady him before starting to bob his head up and down, taking a little bit more of Light's dick each time he went down. "Oh fuck! Shit… oh L more!" Line after line of profanities erupted from the writhing man below causing L to groan. The vibrations from L's mouth sent Light overboard. L swallowed all of Light's essence and took a good look at his flushed face. His eyes were glazed over and there was drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

L lifted Light's legs over his shoulder and gently probed Light's tight hole with his tongue. He felt Light tense and could practically imagine the blush spreading across his face. He started to insert his tongue more and withdrew slightly before repeating the process over and over. "Aaahh…haa…hnn…aahh.." When L felt that Light was lubricated enough he pressed a finger into his hole, then two, and then finally a third. Light winced slightly at the third finger and L grabbed his had in an attempt to comfort him. L moved his fingers around trying to find that special spot inside Light. He heard Light let out a pleasured yell as he brushed over Light's prostate. He continued to abuse his prostate while pumping him. When he felt Light was ready he removed his fingers causing Light to whimper at the loss of L's talented fingers. L grabbed Light's hand and pulled him up against himself before pushing into Light. Light threw his head back and shouted as he felt L enter him. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck and panted as he felt L fill him up completely. "Fuck…" Light was slightly surprised at L's language, the guy never really cursed before. While Light was in a temporary hell L felt like he was in heaven as Light's tight heat enveloped his cock. Once he was balls-deep inside Light he stopped and tried to regain some sense to that he wouldn't fuck the boy senseless right the and there. "Shit… why the fuck are you so frikken huge…" L laughed lightly at he statement and gasped a little when he felt Light wiggle his hips slightly, urging the raven to move. L pulled nearly all the way out and rammed back inside, hitting Light's prostate dead-on. "Aah! L!" L continued to ram fast and hard into Light causing the tan Adonis to claw at his back as if it was a lifeline. After a few more thrusts Light somehow got the strength to push L down on his back and began to ride him. Light screamed even louder at the deeper access and L held on to Light's hips, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. Light began pumping himself in time with each impalement and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh fuck… Oh god L… I-i'm c-" before Light could finish his sentence he came all over his and L's chests, repeating L's name over and over as if it was a mantra. L thrust into Light a few more times before cumming deep inside his love. "Light!"

Light collapsed on top of L panting. When they both came down from their high L pulled out of Light and pulled him close to his chest. Light looked up into onyx eyes before kissing L sweetly. Light pulled the blankets over them and snuggled close to L. He rested his hand on L's heart again relishing the feeling of the strong heartbeat. 'When is he going to leave again? I don't think I can stand being away from him for that long again…' L noticed the upset look on Light's face. "What's wrong?" "It's just… what was the case about that was so important?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean unless the case was extremely important you wouldn't have left the country and it usually takes you at most three days to solve a normal case… And you also started calling the case a 'mission'."

L thought about what Light said and realized he did slip up a bit by calling the case a mission earlier.

"B-because, I…I care about you a lot a-and I really wanted to see you for a long time but I couldn't. If I came back before my mission ended I wouldn't have been able to go back to it. I just missed you so much… The mission was originally supposed to last at least two years but I just wanted to see you so badly. Watari let come back just to see you b-because I think he knows that I… well I love you…a lot…"

As L remembered his confession his face softened and looked at Light with loving eyes. "The case, well mission, was about my successors."

"Successors? Wait why do have successors?"

"I originally had successors just incase I died during a case or died of old age. They would have taken over my position as L." Light felt his chest tighten at the thought of his L dying… "I traveled to England to meet the three candidates for my successor. I had to stay there for originally stay there for two years at least so I could study them so I could make the wisest decision eventually on who my successor would be. For months I cut off all contact from you because if any criminal that had a grudge against Whammys found any trace of contact from there to the you, they would hunt you and your family down." "Whammys?" "Ah yes Whammys is the constitution where the three successors were and the orphanage where I grew up." Light's eyes widened at the statement and L softly smiled at him. He didn't know L was an orphan. After hearing this he hugged L tighter to him. "So Watari's real name is Whammy…" L chuckled lightly. "You're deduction skills are still excellent." Light let out a toothy grin but it quickly faltered when he realized that L had to go back to England. "So you're going back then?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go alone this time…" Light looked up and gave L a passionate kiss. "I would love to go with you. But one question, why do you have to pick your successors now?"

It was L's turn to grin. "Because after I'm done, I'm staying in Japan for good. I'm retiring." Light jumped up and hugged L with all his might. His love was going to stay with him, he couldn't ask for anything more…

"So when do I have to pack up for England?"

"In about two week-" L was cut off when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello? Oh good evening Roger what is it?" Light was confused at first on who Roger was but quickly deducted it might be a friend of Watari's due to L's tone and politeness. "…Oh I see that's good news. Ok I'll tell my friend here in Japan, goodbye." L looked at Light with a worried expression. "What is it?" "Well it seems as if my successors have decided to go here to Japan for the following year, and Roger was telling me they are going to stay here." L finished the last part quickly and cringed as he expected Light to start throwing angry curses at him. He was surprised when he saw Light smile and felt the younger male hug him. "You're ok with it?" asked L incredulously."

Light smiled and smelled L's skin a little. "Of course I am. That means you're going to stay in Japan…" Light mumbled the last bit and blushed at his own cheesiness. The two laid back down on the bed as L kissed the top of Light's head. "I love you"

Light blushed at the statement in buried his face in L's chest. "I love you too… when are your successors coming?"

"Roger said in about a week."

"Hopefully they aren't too much like you and don't come a week early!" Both Light and L laughed and kissed each other softly before falling into a deep sleep.

*...*...*

Outside the door of the lovers' room three teenage boys leaned against the door with their mouths agape at what they just heard. It's true they were supposed to come a week later but snuck onto an airplane a long time before Roger decided to call L about the new arrangement. They knew their absence wouldn't be noticed until the next day and thought visiting L unexpectedly wouldn't be such a bad thing. They knew L had a male roommate but never suspected they had _that_ type relationship.

"Holy shit! L's gay!" whispered Mello rather loudly.

"Be quiet they might hear you…"

"Yeah shut it Mells. Besides you're one to talk!" Matt smirked and nudged Mello causing the blonde hothead to blush.

"Look who talking!" Mello retorted at the redhead before hugging him from behind. Matt kissed him causing the two to break out into a full-out make-out session.

"I'm right here you know…"

"Shut if fluff ball."

"I'm amazed they don't hear you two right now…"

"I said shut up!"

**Finally! This one took me a while to write lol sorry if it got a bit too corny at the end but i thought it would be nice if it had a sweet ending 3**

**This was meant to be a one-shot but tell me if you want me 2 make it a two-shot and then move to a new lemon story :D**

**Tell me how I did this one and I promise to work on and update _Instructions_ soon! Review :3**


End file.
